1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document processing apparatus, method, and memory medium in which a table format can be made and edited in a document edition area.
2. Related Background Art
In a related art, when a table format is made in a text area, a table format area is separate from other text parts. When the table format area is disposed in a position with left and right margins on a sheet surface, characters can also be inserted to left and right areas separately from the table format area in some cases.
As described above, in the related art, when the table format is mixed in a normal text on a document sheet, the normal text is of course disposed above and below the table format, and may be disposed on the left and right, but there is a case in which the left and right character lines and the table format data are to be processed without being separated from each other.
Moreover, for the character line in each cell constituting the table format, when the character line is designated only in the cell, the character line itself is selected, but when the character line over the cells is selected, all the character lines included in a wrong cell are selected. This operation is performed in many applications. This is based on the idea that the character lines separated by the cells are divided from one another in the context, but it is natural to designate the whole rather than to designate the character line from midway to midway.
The present invention has been developed in consideration of the above-described related art, and an object thereof is to enable character input on both sides of a table format, so that the area can be treated in a similar manner as cells in the table format, and operability is enhanced.
To solve the above-described related-art problem, according to the present invention, there are provided a document processing apparatus, method, and memory medium in which in a document edition area comprising an adjacent area as a cell adjacent to a table format including a plurality of cells, and a table format area enabling input of character lines, when an area is designated, and the designated area extends from the cell in the table format to the cell of the adjacent area, the character line included in the designated cell in the table format and the character line included in the designated cell of the adjacent area are selected as a series of character lines.
To solve the above-described related-art problem, according to the present invention, it is further preferable to make the table format area enabling the input of the character line in the document edition area in which the adjacent area adjacent to the table format including a plurality of cells includes a cell.
To solve the above-described related-art problem, according to the present invention, it is preferable that when the designated area includes the cell in the table format and the cell of the adjacent area, the character line selected by the character line selecting step comprises a unit of cell.
To solve the above-described related-art problem, according to the present invention, when the area is designated, it is preferable to input a start point and an end point of the area to be designated, and designate a cell included on a line connecting the inputted start point to the end point as the selected area.
To solve the above-described related-art problem, according to the present invention, when the area is designated, it is preferable to input a start point and an end point of the area to be designated, and designate a cell including a rectangular area formed by the inputted start point and end point as the selected area.
To solve the above-described related-art problem, according to the present invention, when the area is designated, it is preferable to input a start point and an end point of the area to be designated, and designate a start cell and an end cell specified by the inputted start point and end point, and a cell between the cells as the selected area.
To solve the above-described related-art problem, according to the present invention, when the character line is selected, it is preferable to insert a line spacing between the character lines divided by a table format ruled line among the character lines which are selection objects.
To solve the above-described related-art problem, according to the present invention, it is preferable to paste the selected character line to a position to which a pasting instruction is given in accordance with the pasting instruction.
To solve the above-described related-art problem, according to the present invention, the cell is preferably an area divided by a ruled line constituting the table format.
To solve the above-described related-art problem, according to the present invention, when row by row writing is performed in the document edition area, the adjacent area is preferably at least one of left and right areas of the table format.
To solve the above-described related-art problem, according to the present invention, when column by column writing is performed in the document edition area, the adjacent area is preferably at least one of upper and lower areas of the table format.
To solve the above-described related-art problem, according to the present invention, there are provided a document processing apparatus, method, and memory medium in which by making a table format area including a table format in a document edition area, designating enable/disable of character input to the area adjacent to the table format in the made table format area, and treating the adjacent area as the cell in which the character input is designated as enabled, area designation is performed.
To solve the above-described related-art problem, according to the present invention, it is preferable to set the cell in the adjacent area of the made table format when the table format is made.
To solve the above-described related-art problem, according to the present invention, when the character input is instructed with the number of characters exceeding the number of characters able to be arranged in the area in which the character input is designated as enabled, it is preferable to enlarge the cell so that the characters designated to be inputted can be arranged. It is further preferable to enlarge the table format with the enlargement of the cell.
To solve the above-described related-art problem, according to the present invention, when row by row writing is performed in the document edition area, the adjacent area is preferably at least one of left and right areas of the table format.
To solve the above-described related-art problem, according to the present invention, when column by column writing is performed in the document edition area, the adjacent area is preferably at least one of upper and lower areas of the table format.
To solve the above-described related-art problem, according to the present invention, it is preferable to switch the adjacent area in accordance with a document direction.
To solve the above-described related-art problem, according to the present invention, it is preferable to determine the adjacent area to be treated as the cell in accordance with a table format position and a document style.
Other features and advantages of the patent invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.